


Alive and Well and Here

by Mythical_Mystics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mystics/pseuds/Mythical_Mystics
Summary: Five had successfully traveled back in time with his siblings.Now they were only 13 years old.Ben is alive, and now everyone is including Vanya.





	1. Alive and healthy

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take my spin on it.

There was a flash, and then a sting and then suddenly they were all 13. Klaus groaned out in pain as he moved his hand to his forehead. He cursed under his breath, looking to the small asian boy next to him. Ben. It was Ben.  
Klaus’ eyes widen, as he instantly launched himself towards the smaller boy. Five, who was use to such pains, cleared his throat. He looked around at the siblings in front of him.  
“It’s nice to see i'm not the only one going through puberty again..” He said, voice stoned.   
Five noticed Ben and Klaus and smiled.   
“It’s nice to see you again Ben” Five said, catching the attention of the rest of the siblings.  
Allison gasped, a smile returning to her face. Luther, who was holding Vanya smiled. Diego looked like he was about to cry.  
They had their brother back. They’re all there now. All 7.

“What is the meaning of this Number One?” Reginald boomed, voice cracking over all of their thoughts.   
Luther instantly turned to their dad, a glint of respect despite every secret he knows now.

“Why is Number 7 in your arms?” He asked yet another question. It was silent and still. They were all outside, and Ben looked over to where his statue once was. He smiled, realizing it wasn’t there.

“What are you smiling about Number Six?” Another question asked, and another one unanswered. With a huff, Reginald crossed his arms over his chest.   
“If no one will answer, everybody will go on their own personal mission” 

Ben’s eyes widen. He means, Ben and Klaus will get punish. Their dad always said they had the most potential, so that's why they had their own missions.   
He didn’t know if it was true. He didn’t care if it was true. He didn't like his power. This portal that lived in his stomach, a monster that lived within this portal. He didn’t sign up for being a hero.

Klaus’ eyes widen.   
no… no i can't go back…. no.. no not again  
Klaus’ thoughts were echoing, nonstop and loud. Quickly out of rush and fear he explained.

“No, no… No one has to do their own mission dear Papa.. We are all out here simply because we want to have fun!” He said, his hands moving in weird gestures as if to show his point. 

“Yeah-” Ben chimed in, the others instantly looking at Number Six. For the first time in a long time they could hear them. And maybe there could be a way for him to live. Change time and make sure Ben lives.   
“You all know that playtimes are on Saturday, morning to noon” He snapped, glaring at each one, that’s when he saw limp Vanya.  
“-and had do you explain Number Seven, Number Four?” He asked, glaring at Klaus.

With a small heistant sigh he answered.  
“We were all playing and she hit her head” Klaus said, rocking back and forth on his heels. Ben stood straight and still, arms glued to his sides and he looked nothing like his other carefree brother. 

Reginald growled and grumbled something under her breath. He huffed, and removed his hands from his chest.   
“All of you get inside, clean up for yourselves and Number one-?’”

At that everyone moved moving past their dad. Klaus at Ben’s side.  
“Yes Father?” Luther said.  
“Put Vanya in her bed” He grumbled, turning his heel and headed back inside. Luther gave a firm nod, trailing after his sister.

~~~

“Your alive!” Klaus beamed, a bright smile on his face as he spoke. Ben moved his hand to his hair, lightly running his fingers through the soft hair.  
“-and your sober” He replied, unlike Klaus he had a smaller softer smile placed on his lips.

“God- hopefully not for long” He groaned, falling back on his bed.  
“No- maybe if we stop your addiction now, you won’t have them then” Ben said, moving to sit next to his brother.  
“Wow such a smart guy!” Klaus said, hands extended for the ceiling and voice heavy with sarcasm.

“I’m serious Klaus, I want you to be sober” Ben said, voice soft.  
Now that Klaus thinks about it, Ben’s voice was always soft like a blanket. He didn’t speak much, dead or alive…  
“Yeah yeah, how are you going to stop me?” Klaus asked, lips pressed together in a thin line.

“Simple” Ben started, moving one hand close to Klaus’ side and instead on the mattress. He leaned down, almost teasingly as he spoke.  
“Follow you around everywhere” He moved his hand away, pulling away and sitting up straight, hand on his lap.

Klaus’ cheeks were now very warm due to how close Ben was before. He sat up as well, looking towards Ben.  
“Really?” he mused, hands to his side and supporting him.   
“Yes really” Ben said, eyes closing and a confident smile on his lips.

“What if I need to pee? But instead I smoke? Or… What if im in my bedroom, room is locked and im groaning? Either i’m masturbating or i’m getting so high to weed” Klaus said, slurring his words on accident.   
Ben’s cheeks warmed to the thought of Klaus touching himself. He shook the thought away.  
I am a grown adult. A 28 year old at that!  
He looked down at his small hands, and the uniform he had on.  
I’m just in a 14 year old body is all…..

However the hormonal thoughts couldnt be stopped. They can’t be.  
So the thought continued, until Klaus snapped him back to reality.  
“Hey-, Hey. Dont die on me again” Klaus joked lighlty, poking fun of Ben’s yet to happen death.   
Ben rolled his eyes, and answered Klaus’ question with a shrug.

“I've seen your dick before… catching you masturbate shouldn’t be the worse of my second life” Ben answered, shooting a glance at his older (by a millisecond) brother.  
Klaus quirked a brow.  
“And when have you seen my dick?” he asked, moving to face Ben.   
“When you were kidnapped by Hazel and Cha Cha.. They were choking you then-” He imataded a popping sound as he shot his finger in the air to show his point.

Number Four smiled and laughed remembering such, and laughing at the way Ben had told so. He snickered, catching his breath as he spoke.  
“Oh? Was it really that long?-” 

Ben stood. “That’s my que to leave” He said, still chuckling under his breath.  
“Aw, come on Ben answer the question” Klaus whined, laughing as he fell back on his bed.  
“I am not. Unlike you I have books to read and homework to get done” Ben answered reaching for the doorknob. Klaus sat up swiftly.

“As long as you’ll be here tommorow, ill be hapy and sober” He said, giving a warm smile.  
Ben gave a nod.

“Of course i’ll here”


	2. I need you to always be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another small update. This one is a small filler chapter, which is what I might do often

Klaus woke up in a cold sweat. The ghost were at bay for time sure, but he woke up to Ben dying. Again.  
The amount of blood spilled, all over his hands. Ben's crys.  
"It hurts" He had whimpered, blood spilling from his lips, down to his neck.   
Klaus had shushed him. "I know, I know" he cried, hot fat tears falling from the boys face.

In a gasp Klaus was awake. Patted the area and blankets around him.  
He swallowed thickly, moving and pushing the covers surrounding him. His feet padded along the cold and old creaky floor boards.  
"Ben?" Klaus asked, lightly knocking on his brothers door, voice soft and gentle.

There was a shift on the bed and then soft feet pads as the smaller boy opened the door, looking up at Klaus.  
"Yes?" His voice was hushed and timid, however groggily from being woken fro, his slumber.  
"Sorry did I wake you?" Klaus asked.

Ben eyebrows furrowed, moving so Klaus could step inside. Ben quietly closed the door behind him, looking at the clock while he did so.  
"It's 7 in the morning Klaus" Ben deadpanned, glaring at his brother. Klaus looked at the clock as well. He moved to get under Ben's softer blankets.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, moving to pull the blankets over both of them.  
"I had a nightmare again" Klaus explained simply.

At nights like this, when they were actually 14 and 13 years old, Klaus would often sleep in the same room as Ben.  
So when Klaus explained rather vague, Ben knew almost instantly. He swallowed thickly and gave a small nod.

Back then, at times like these, he wouldnt ask his brother what the dream was about. He assumed. The dead. The dead were trying to drag him back down as well.  
Somehow fixate their death in him. Like it was Klaus' mission. But it wasnt. It never was.

But this time it's different. Klaus has yet to go to mausoleum. But does that mean he still get nightmares. I mean.. he has experience it before, just in another life.  
Ben's thoughts were swarming. In spite of this, it didnt stop him from wrapping his arms around the taller more lengthier male.

"What was it about?" Ben asked heistantly.  
Klaus was silent for a long time. Quiet in the house, but not entirely as Ben could hear Klaus' heavy breathing.

"You... it was about you dying" Klaus answered, voice soft and quiet for once in his life.  
Ben remained silent.  
"I cant lose you again..." Klaus answered, voice a tad bit louder than before.  
Again, Ben stayed silent.  
"Dont leave me again. Don't make me mourn for you all over again" Klaus pleaded.

Ben nodded.  
"Maybe Five knows a way for keeping me alive" he said simply. The thought of that much pain again scared him.  
"I need you to always be here" Klaus said once again..

"I will. I will"


End file.
